


Rapture

by vesper_house



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, DCEU Fanworks Exchange, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fighting Kink, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Worship, oooh you ripped my suit apart, what a shame what am I gonna do now, you're my enemy but oh you're so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: Faora-Ul has arrived on Earth once again. Justice Leauge is here to stop her. Diana gets more than she anticipated.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/gifts).



It’s a terrible thing to be alone in the world of men.

Diana’s sorrow has been growing for decades, stripping her of all the dreams she used to have back on Themyscira. Everyone she loved has grown old – she remained youthful. Everyone died – except her. Generations came and disappeared right in front of her eyes. In the worst of times, she wondered if she could ask the gods to turn her into something still, like a tree or a statue, so the pain would finally stop.

She caught Kal-El staring at her more than once. He always looked the other way, blushing like a child. Diana knew the questions he wanted to ask – why he didn’t do it yet was a mystery. Was he afraid of being rude? Was he waiting for the perfect moment? Was he too not ready to face the reality of mortals? Was it too much for him to turn back on his own kind, just like Diana stopped looking at Themyscira and faced the vast horizon with her heart already broken beyond repair?

If he had the same struggles as her, he never mentioned them. Not until Faora-Ul has found her way back to Earth.

“You can’t argue with her!” Superman shouts through pungent smoke. “Her mind is set on one goal. You can’t convince her, you can’t bribe her. Reason won’t work.”

“Good thing I didn’t come here to talk.” Diana leaps into the epicenter of explosion. The power plant is nothing but ashes now. It’s hard to see anything, so she focuses on her hearing. Kryptonians have heartbeats and footsteps, it won’t be long before she can spot–

“Watch out!”

The punch comes out of nowhere and lands on her jaw. For the longest second Diana floats above the smoke and ruins, her vision focused on the lovely blue sky, before she hits the ground with a loud thud. She can’t catch a breath. “Diana, are you all right? Copy.” That’s Bruce talking to her via intercom in her ear. She doesn’t have enough air to reply. “Diana, do you copy?”

“Copy,” she wheezes. “Good. I’m on my way back. You need to keep her in one spot so I can take the shot.”

“Copy that.” She finally gets up, her anger skyrocketing to new levels. Diana has _never_ received a blow like that. Her teeth actually hurt. Kal-El gave her a taste of what Kryptonian power could be, but he is the embodiment of temperance while his kinsman is a maniac, a feral wolf that got out of the cage to seek and destroy. Diana smiles. That should be a challenge.

Arthur crashes through something that was once a turbine. “You should really hurry up, bats,” he says with a ragged voice. “On my way. Remember to keep Superman as far as possible from the kryptonite missiles. Copy.”

“Leave her to me.” Diana hisses, surprised at how heated she sounds. She reaches the place where Superman throws his best punches while Flash and Cyborg do everything they can to prevent Faora from flying up and away. She seems to be getting more angry with every minute, and anger brings strength to her punches. Diana recognizes that feeling. Once this madness is over, she will thank the gods for giving her a worthy opponent.

She brings her shield to the front and launches at Faora with full force. The Kryptonian lands on concrete wall a few miles away, turning it to dust. Diana doesn’t let go: with God Killer in one hand, she stands in front of the opponent lying on the ground...

…only to be met with the most peculiar once-over. “You’re different.” Faora says. As simple as that. Her eyes have the blue color of the hottest part of the flame. Suddenly, Diana feels naked. Faora sees her chance and knocks her down with one kick to the legs. Before Diana knows it, she’s pinned to the ground and those icy-hot eyes are staring directly into her soul. “This world was meant to serve a race greater than humans,” Faora says. “Why such a phenomenal creature like you defends roaches?” Diana wants to get her off of her, but she finds that she can’t do it. They’re sparring but Faora’s advantage is obvious. Finally, Diana manages to throw her to the side but that effort is futile: Faora grabs her by the arm and they both fall down the pit that used to be the power plant’s burning chamber.

Diana falls on her back and once again Faora is on top of her, her hands around Diana’s wrist, her body clad in black, foreign material rubbing against hers, and her knee right between Diana’s legs, very, very close to her crotch. “We could make this world ours,” Faora whispers. At that moment, she is passion incarnated. Diana, to her own demise, always found it very attractive. Shiver runs down her spine and goes straight to her loins. “Don’t you see how weak and pathetic humans are? How one gentle blow of wind can wipe them all out? I can see it in you. You yearn for better… companionship.”

“Diana, keep her in the ditch. Copy.”

“That little man tells you what to do?” Faora smiles like a wild animal. “You allow it? You, who could rule this world as you please?” Diana wraps her legs around Faora and wrestles her into submission. It costs her much more power than she is used to. It’s effective but now Faora’s thigh is in her crotch, pressing fiercely on her clitoris. A deep, wanton moan escapes Diana’s mouth. She’s mad at this alien for bringing her so close during combat and more aroused than she has been in years. She has to focus or else this could go in the wrong direction… Even worse than it is now. “I, too, have been yearning.” Faora’s voice is barely audible. It’s hypnotizing and oh so, so good to feel her powerful, warm thigh in the perfect spot. The spell breaks when Diana gets slapped so hard she sees stars. Faora laughs and manages to immobilize her from behind. She keeps Diana’s wrist in one hand, putting almost no effort into it. “We could make our own customs,” her free hand travels from Diana’s neck down to her collarbones and then even lower. “Something more…” Her fingers ghost over Diana’s breast. “Fitting.” Faora suddenly rips the front of the armor, fully exposing Diana’s bosom. Her nipples go instantly hard. She is painfully aware of her bottom touching the abdomen of the alien woman, so otherworldly and familiar, so despiteful and fascinating at the same time.

“Fire!” Bruce yells through the intercom. Kryptonite can’t hurt Diana, but she still does everything she can do free herself and duck the missile. Next thing she knows, everything is covered in green smoke. Faora lies there among the destruction, fighting for her life with something that came from her home she could never reach again. Diana binds her with the lasso. For a split-second, she could swear Faora send her a smile of admiration.

Thank gods. It’s over.


End file.
